


Regrets

by ar00se



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, amyplier doesnt exist in this one, but i love amy sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar00se/pseuds/ar00se
Summary: Moving to LA was undoubtedly a terrible decision. Of course leading up to it Ethan had been over the moon. He would lie in bed at night, thinking about the opportunities this would bring him and get all giddy inside. But this wasn’t just about building up his YouTube career, it was about who he was doing it with, and that’s what made it awful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in this fandom (so sorry in advance) but leave suggestions for crankiplier or ethan/tyler cause i also ship that hardcore whoops

Moving to LA was undoubtedly a terrible decision. Of course leading up to it Ethan had been over the moon. He would lie in bed at night, thinking about the opportunities this would bring him and get all giddy inside. But this wasn’t just about building up his YouTube career, it was about who he was doing it with, and that’s what made it awful.

Markiplier; a man who he had looked up to for the longest time. He was aware that at this point it was definitely more of a crush and it made him ashamed that he was no better than all the other fangirls. So when Mark actually reached out to him and brought up the idea of moving, Ethan tried to remain as calm as possible. 

Now he was properly screwed. 

He saw Mark nearly every day, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide his true feelings. Just recently he caught himself staring as the other sat at his computer. And doing videos like “I Want To Believe” and the gingerbread house challenge certainly didn’t help. 

Today, he was making it his goal to focus only on his work. 

Ethan edited videos like his life depended on it. Even as Mark was trying to meet with the whole team he remained at his desk, which was very unlike the loud blue boy. 

Eventually Tyler was sent out for supplies, and Amy and Kathryn were sent home for the day. 

Just then, a pair of hands clamped down on his shoulders and Ethan nearly pissed himself. 

“Mark! What the hell?” he screeched, turning around quickly to face him.

Mark chuckled and ruffled his hair. “You’ve been way too quiet. It’s weirding me out.” 

Ethan removed his headphones with a sigh, realizing that he didn’t know how to explain himself out of this one. There was a long silence until suddenly he stood up and started pacing the room, ignoring the other’s gaze. 

“I-I- I don’t know Mark! You- you just make me so fucking crazy and-“ He was startled once again, this time however with a hug.

Mark had wrapped his arms around Ethan’s waist from behind, and when he spoke his deep voice made the smaller man shiver. “It’s okay Ethan, relax.” 

They stood there for who knows how long, their breathing syncing up.

Finally Ethan gathered the courage to turn around, meeting Mark’s curious expression. One of his hands shakily rose to grip the t-shirt in front of him. He didn’t know why he was doing this, maybe to ground himself or to prove that this was really happening. Either way he wasn’t being stopped, just watched intensely. 

“Are you okay?” Mark murmured, glancing down to Ethan’s parted lips. 

There was a small nod in response, but both found themselves more entranced with how close they were. 

Mark had never entertained the thought of kissing Ethan before, although now it was the only thing on his mind. And he could feel the tension between them; it was undeniable.

Ethan found himself starting to lean in, and that’s when Tyler got back and swung open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys work out their feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it goes from 0 to 100 real quick

By the time Tyler had entered the room, Mark had Ethan in a headlock and was ruffling his hair in an aggressively playful manner. This was a pretty normal scene for Tyler to walk in on, so he just chuckled and shook his head. 

“Mark!” Ethan shouted, his heart still racing from what had happened. He loved Tyler, but the man really had poor timing.

Mark finally let go with one last noogie. He too was a bit out of it as he thought about how close he was to kissing his best friend. Maybe it was a good thing he didn’t. Ethan was probably caught up in the moment and didn’t mean anything by it. 

An awkward pause lay between them, only broken by Tyler clearing his throat and asking what they had to do next.

All 3 men then went back to work. Ethan shakily returned to editing, and the others finished planning videos. By the time they were done, the sky outside was black. Tyler left first, claiming that he wanted to get to bed early tonight.

Ethan collapsed on the couch with a sigh, shortly followed by Mark. They hadn’t properly talked to each other all day and it was getting to them. 

“You edit tomorrows video?” Mark asked quietly, glancing over at the smaller boy. 

“Yeah, it was funny.” Was all Ethan said as he stared down at his hands. He simply couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact again; he knew it’d set him off. 

Mark must have picked up on that however, since he scooted closer and looked intently at him. “Ethan, listen…we’re okay. We’re still friends. I’ll forget what happened earlier it’s no big deal.”

Those words struck Ethan hard. He didn’t want to just be Mark’s friend, he didn’t want to forget. He wanted more, so much more. He felt his eyes begin to water.

“You don’t get it.”

“What do you mean?”

Ethan turned quickly to face him, tears threatening to flow. “You don’t get it! I want you, Mark. I’ve wanted you even before I met you. I can’t just pretend I don’t have these feelings!” 

A tear slipped down his cheek but he didn’t notice. He felt numb, unable to believe what had poured out of his mouth.

The stunned expression on Mark’s face faded away, replaced with a small smile. He cupped Ethan’s cheek and wiped the tear with his thumb. 

“You don’t have to pretend.” His lips met Ethan’s in a soft kiss. When he pulled back he rested their foreheads together.

Now it was Ethan’s turn to be stunned. Had Mark really kissed him? Was this a dream? “This is for sure what you want?” He asked hesitantly.

“Of course, it’s always been you.” 

They kissed again, deeper. Mark’s tongue teased open Ethan’s mouth, who whimpered in response. He immediately became embarrassed of the noise, but the older man encouraged him with a groan. 

This wasn’t enough though, Ethan decided. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and pulled so they were lying down. Mark settled between his legs and started pressing kisses to his shoulder and throat. He nibbled gently on his ear, then spoke into it.

“Next time, I’m going to take you home and fuck you. This is all you’re getting tonight.” He punctuated this by grinding his hips down against Ethan who moaned loudly. “Would you like that? I know you’d be so tight around me.” Mark murmured, setting up a rhythm.

“Please.” 

“Please, what?”

Ethan groaned, partly out of arousal and partly from frustration. “I need you, Mark.”

“Not tonight baby but soon, I promise.” Mark kissed him fiercely, pressing his hips down harder causing both to moan. 

Within a number of minutes the friction had proven to be too much. Ethan’s legs were firmly grasping Mark’s waist as he arched up. 

“Unh, Mark I’m gonna-“ His orgasm suddenly overtook him and he came with a shout.

Mark was not too far behind, although his was much quieter. 

They lay there, entwined and panting heavily, until Mark got up stiffly. Ethan watched him walk off without a word and assumed the worst. 

“Fuck, wait!” 

Hearing this, Mark turned around and went back to the couch where Ethan was sitting up, a panicked look on his face. “I’m just going to the bathroom to clean up. And besides, I said there’d be a next time, didn’t I?” 

Ethan slowly nodded his head, leaning up to hug him tight. He didn’t know where they would go from here or how this would affect everything, but he had found something special and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the end of this one! i might write some tythan next. feel free to leave suggestions for either that or crankiplier! anyway i hoped you liked it!


End file.
